republicofawesomefandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Awesome
The Republic of Awesome, offically the Fantastic People's Republic of Awesome, is an Australian based micronation with a population of 30. It hopes to grow in the future, and become a recognised independent state. It's capital District is Awesome New Prussia History The Republic of Awesome was founded on the 22nd of August 2010. A group of students created it because they believe that the government should do more to help the environment. It has around 30 citizens (as of 2010); however, a 2012 census will likely cause the figure to change. Government See Government. The Republic of Awesome is a democratic republic. In order for legislation to pass, it must be approved by a majority of ministers. Each minister has a sector they are in charge of, with sectors including health, education, environmental protection, finance, biro pens, pyromaniacs, technology, pyro-technology, defence, protection of the Hemashema, lunatics, infrastructure and gaming. Laws See Republic of Awesome Laws For a law to pass, at least 51% of the present ministers must approve of the legislation. Tradition dictates they then do a high five. As a sign of agreement, they will normally shout, "Aye aye, captain!". Formally, tobacco and plastic bags were illegal in the Republic of Awesome, but this law was removed, having been deemed unconstitutional. Law enforcement The Republic of Awesome has two types of police; the Federal Police Force and the Fun Police. The Fun Police deal strictly with infringements of the motto (If it's fun, it's legal! Unless it impacts on someone else's right to do likewise, in which case it is not legal.). For example, while it is legal to use pyrotechnics, using them early in the morning to annoy someone would be an issue for the Fun Police. The Head of the Fun Police is the Director of Funland Security. Citizenship See Citizenship Citizenship application forms can be gained upon request (via the official email - official.republicofawesome@gmail.com). Currently, we are considering selling titles (Lord, Lady, Duke, Duchess, et cetera) via eBay. Geography and Provinces Districts See Districts of Awesome. The capital is Awesome New Prussia (formerly District Random, renamed after we decided the new name was cooler) As well as this, there are many districts and provinces. Travel Currently, the Republic of Awesome is not open to travel, due to the country still being in development, and not having enough money or resources to entertain visitors. However, this is expected to change in the future. Currency The denominations of the currency of the Republic of Awesome are the Nano, the Dollar and the Tera, where 100 Nanos is the equivalent of 1 Dollar and 100 Dollars is equivalent to 1 Tera. Australian dollars are an accepted form of payment. The exchange rate is 1:1. Culture There is no set religion and the culture is said to be multicultural. The national dish is the Banana Split, the national drink is the Ice Cream Spider and the national animal is the Pangolin. The old motto was: "If it's fun, it's legal! (unless it impacts on someone else's right to do likewise, in which case it is not legal)." However, in the wake of a certain magazine article, the government has changed it. Of 2012, it is "We the Proudly Ridiculous". Public Holidays [[Republic of Awesome Holidays|''(see Republic of Awesome Holidays)]] The Republic of Awesome has many Public Holidays' including: *'Independence Day''' (August 22) *'Explosion Appreciation Day' (January 3) *'Let's have a public holiday because we feel like one Day '(dates vary) *'Helium Balloon day' (2nd weekend in October) *'Paper Flower day' (September 15) *'AAAAH! Day' (November 23) Heemasheemaism Heemasheemaism is a religion unique to the Republic of Awesome. It is based around the Heemasheema , a god-like bird creature who came to the Republic of Awesome to continue his "Great Work". Other Stuff ''Theme Song The Coat of Arms Diplomacy The Republic of Awesome is currently in an alliance (both officially and informally) with the nation of Trollania. For more information on Trollania, click here: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Trollania Awards and Honours The Republic of Awesome has several awards and honours, including the '''Iron Cross', which is awarded to those who show bravery on the battlefield, the Medal of Awesomeness which is awarded to citizens who are truly awesome members of society and the Tsar's Excellency Award which is awarded to exceptional members of society. Category:Republic Of Awesome